


Teacher Sterek

by robsugdens



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, Teacher Derek, Teacher-Student Relationship, sterek, teacher sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robsugdens/pseuds/robsugdens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski has a nasty habit of not paying attention in class. He usually gets away with it by charming his way around the teachers with his goofy personality and smart wit. This wasn't the case for his new English teacher, Mr. Hale. When Stiles plays up, Mr. Hale decides that it is about time he got taught a lesson. A lesson that he would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher Sterek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teacher Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/61641) by Slahpalooza. 
  * Inspired by [Teacher Sterek](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/149605) by Slashpalooza. 



"I don't know man, I just want to have some fun, you know..." Stiles said.

"We can go bowling?" Scott suggested.

"Aw, my gold old Scottie...I'm talking about FUN...HOT kind of fun."

Scott laughed as he made his way into English class, dismissing the thought of his best friend and his constant sexual fantasies. This had been happening for weeks on end now. Almost everyday Stiles would complain about his recent lack of sex. Stiles was offered sex of course, on multiple occasions in fact but he always politely declined their offers. He wanted some older, more mature. Someone who would give him a good time. Someone who would fuck him like has never been fucked before. But unfortunately for Stiles, nobody in the small town of Beacon Hills fitted into that category. Everyone around here were either hormonal teenagers or ancient. Stiles wanted some real eye candy.

Taking his seat behind Scott, Stiles dumped his backpack on the floor.

"So, Stiles, what do you mean by hot kinda of fun?" Scott smirked.

"You know", said Stiles. "Meeting someone and having fun together."

Scott shook his head at his friend.

Meanwhile at the front of the classroom Mr. Hale, the new English teach was setting up work for today's class.

"Good morning class, I'm Mr. Hale, you new teacher...please be quiet and pay attention." Mr. Hale commanded as he turned on his feet to face the class full of students.

Scott and Stiles were still carrying on their conversation about getting Stiles some decent action. Stiles wanted rough, crazy sex.

"Mhm...Mr. Stilinski, right?" Mr. Hale asked.

No response.

"Mr. Stilinski!" He said again, raising his tone.

Still no response.

"MR. STILINSKI" He bellowed.

Jumping out of his skin in sheer shock, Stiles turned to face to the teacher. Holy fuck. Mr. Hale was one good looking man. Stiles could feel his pulse increasing, his palms getting sweaty. This was the someone he was looking for. A guy with jet black hair, piercing green eyes and a nicely shaped stubble. Biting his lip, Stiles couldn't help but fathom dirty thoughts about Mr. Hale bending him over the desk and fucking him hard.

"I...I...I'm sorry" Stiles stuttered.

"You shall be Mr. Stilinski, for I shall be seeing you after classes...you had earned yourself an after school detention. Next time I suggest you pay attention when I am talking." Mr. Hale said.

"Yes Sir, sorry again."

For the entire lesson Stiles actually paid attention and did his work. Normally, he would sit at the back of the classroom chatting with anyone he could. Stiles was very hyperactive teenager who just never knew when to shut up. He wasn't intentionally bad, he couldn't really help it which was why majority of his teachers would ignore him. Scott was surprised at the fact his buddy hadn't spoken a word since his apology. He kind of missed his talkative friend.

You could say that Stiles was looking forward to his detention, down to the fact that he couldn't wait to set his eyes on Mr. Hale once again. That man sure knew how to work a suit and tie. However, every single class seemed to drag. What was 5 minutes felt like thirty. Even lunch break seemed to go really slowly.

When the bell finally rang, Stiles pretty much sprinted to room 109 to begin his detention with Mr. Hale. It was a struggle for asthmatic Scott to keep up with him. Scott didn't have detention but he was going to offer to wait behind for his friend.

"You sure don't want some company there?" Scott asked. "I don't mind at all, you know."

Stiles smirked, "It's okay Scott, I need to face my problems by myself sometimes."

"Okay, see you later man."

"Later Scottie."

Once Scott was out of sight, Stiles knocked on the classroom door three times before entering.

"Hello? Mr. Hale?" Stiles said.

"Come in and lock it." Mr. Hale commanded.

Stiles did as his teacher said and locked the door behind him.

"Go to the board and write what I tell you." Mr. Hale continued.

"Sure..." Stiles said, raising one brow as he made his way over to the board. "Ready."

"Okay, write, and keep your eyes on the board."

"I'm going to be a good boy."

"I just feel like elementary's, you know."

"Go on, write."

Stiles smirked, a naughty smirk plastered across his face. "Just writing isn't enough for me...I can be very stubborn."

"You will learn your lesson. Now write."

"I've heard that before, and here I am."

"They didn't know how to teach you. That's why."

Mr. Hale's index finger ran across the hem of Stiles' jeans. Just about touching the skin of his back behind it, Stiles felt a shiver go right down the center of his spine.

He turned around, "And you do?..."

"Eyes on the board." Mr. Hale commanded, "And yes. I do know how to make you obey."

"Oh, yeah? How?"

"You may not like it."

"Try me."

Pushing himself against Stiles, Mr. Hale ran his hand over the front of Stiles' jeans. He brought his mouth to Stiles' right ear, his warm breath fanning over it.

"Do you want it?" Mr. Hale asked the young boy.

"Yes, yes I want it!" Stiles said shakily.

"Are you gonna be a good boy?"

"Yes..."

"Are you gonna do everything I tell you too?"

"Yes..."

"Are you gonna obey me?"

"Yes..."

Mr. Hale had now managed to slip his hands under Stile's jeans and was slowly rubbing over the growing bulge underneath Stiles' boxers.

"Are you gonna please me?" He asked, removing his hand.

Stiles turned from the board to face him. "Yes...but first you have to make me...'cus right now I'm feeling like a really bad, bad boy."

Mr. Hale reached down to rub his hand over Stiles' bulge again but his hand got caught in the thin, white material of the students t-shirt.

"Big trouble we're having here, huh?" Stiles smirked.

"Don't worry..." Mr. Hale spun Stiles around, pushing his skinny body against the board before him. "We're gonna handle it together."

"Oh yeah? How?"

Mr. Hale brought himself closer to Stiles, before their bodies touching.

"First, I need to teach you to talk when I ask you too. I need to make it clear to you. Make it permanent..."

Raising his hand flat in the air he swung it down and spanked Stiles hard of his arse, earning a small yelp from the extremely horny teen.

"...In your skin, so you can never forget this lesson."

Mr. Hale spanked him once again, a moan slipped from Stiles' lips.

"Maybe, just lower your hand down a little." Stiles gasped, pushing his arse against his teachers crotch.

"What did I tell you about talking without permission?" Mr. Hale growled.

"Oh c'mon Mr. Hale! Are you making me beg for your touch?"

"You'll see."

Running his long fingers down Stiles' torso, Mr. Hale unclicked the button on Stile's jeans and slid down his zipper. Taking the hem of the jeans, he pulled them down ever so slightly so that they stopped just underneath the bottom of Stiles boxers.

"Stop it. You're just teasing around aren't you?" Stiles spat out of frustration.

"No. I'm teaching you a lesson." Mr. Hale pulled down the black boxers that were covering Stiles arse and his manhood.

Hooking the jeans and the boxers together he slid them down to Stiles' ankles. Mr. Hale grasped hold of the perfectly rounded arse of the sexually frustrated boy and placed his fine lips onto the skin. Stiles shivered as Mr. Hale began to suck his behind, the teacher tongue trailed up and down his cheeks.

"Okay, okay! I get it! Just fuck me already." Stiles begged.

"What's the hurry? I thought you didn't even care about my presence." Mr. Hale snaked his tongue up Stiles' spine, lifting his t-shirt as he went further up, to his shoulder-blades.

"How couldn't I?"

"Earlier this morning, remember?"

"...Stupid me...."

Mr. Hale pulled the t-shirt over Stiles' head and his gangly arms, throwing in on the classroom floor.

"Now, what are you gonna do the next time you see me walking into a room?"

Stiles turned to face Mr. Hale, his now naked body was pressed up against his teacher. Their noses touched as Stiles leaned forwards, a dirty but playful smile was cast upon his lips.

"Probably get deadly hard first, but I'll be quiet..." He kissed his teacher on the lips before continuing. "I'll be quiet if you just fuck me now."

"You'd better be taking this lesson seriously."

"I'll show you how seriously I'm taking this."

Stiles unclicked to button fastening Mr. Hale's jeans and pulled down his pants and boxers, releasing the teachers long, hard cock. Getting on his knees, Stiles ran his damp tongue from the base to tip. Grabbing hold of the erection, Stiles lowered his mouth onto it and began bobbing his head up and down, sucking slightly. A moan left Mr. Hale's lips as Stiles began to swirl his tongue around the tip and shaft, tasting the small pre-cum that he left the throbbing cock.

"Hey." Mr. Hale grabbed hold of Stiles' hand, pulling him back up to face him, "Come here."

Crashing his lips against Stiles' he slipped his tongue inside his mouth, swirling it around and moaning as both the tongue hit each other.

"Fuck me." Stiles begged. "Fuck me please!"

Pulling Stiles upon his hips, Mr. Hale slammed the young boys back against the hard board before passionately kissing the boy once more, his hand squeezing the boys tight arse. "Fuck me now. NOW!" Stiles begged as soft moans left his mouth. Aggressively spinning him around, Mr. Hale lined himself up with the Stiles' arse. Teasing the boy, he gently rubbed his tip around the hole, pushing in only his tip causing the boy to tighten for more. Without warning, Mr. Hale rammed his full length into Stiles, causing an high squeal from Stiles to echo across the empty classroom.

"Do you like that, yes?" Mr. Hale asked.

"Mhmm..yes!!" Stiles gasped, his back arching as Mr. Hale began to thrust himself into him.

Mr. Hale slowly thrusts in and out, pushing his thick member all the way into Stiles, earned moans that rolled off moans.

"Harder! Oh Mr. Hale please. Harder! Deeper!" Stiles moaned.

Mr. Hale pulls back and pushes in again, hard and deep.

Stiles moans his teachers name with each thrust, earning a deeper and more harder push from Mr. Hale. Spanking Stiles across his arse until one side it red raw, Mr. Hale whispers into Stiles' ear as he pulls him away from the board. "Come here."

"What?" Stiles asks.

"Come on. Follow me..."

Mr. Hale pulls out his cock and leads to boy to his desk, throwing everything on top of it onto the floor.

"Make me tremble Mr. Hale." Stiles urges as he lays himself on to cleared desk.

"You're just a dirty little brat, you know that?" Mr. Hale snapped.

"Yes. Absolutely"

"Excellent, because I'm loving it."

Taking hold of Stiles' cock, Mr. Hale slides his mouth over it and begins to deep-throat the boy who was slowly trembling beneath him, endless moans escaped Stiles' lips. Mr. Hale took Stiles' length completely in his mouth, not even gagging when he hit the back of his throat. Hollowing his cheeks, he looked up at Stiles whose head was thrown back in complete pleasure, his mouth open and eyes shut tight. Swirling his tongue around the shaft a little more, Mr. Hale felt Stiles' fingers entangle in his hair, a tight grip pushing his head back down to the base of Stile's cock.

"I had better not be fucking dreaming" Stiles panted.

"No." Mr. Hale said, licking Stiles' tip. "You're not."

Stiles came as Mr. Hale ran his tongue over his tip again, he watched in pleasure as Mr. Hale lapped up his sweetness.

Flipping Stiles onto his front, Mr. Hale slammed his cock deep into Stiles' aching hole. Stiles screamed out in pleasure, his arse tightening against the long, thick shaft inside of him. As Mr. Hale quicken his pace, he took his hand to Stile's throbbing shaft and began pumping his hand up and down as fast as he could, occasionally stopping to rub this tip of his thumb over the head. Stiles' body was trembling beneath Mr. Hale, he collapsed into the desk, his hand gripping onto the sides.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" Mr. Hale teased.

"You're doing it so fucking good Mr. Hale, just that...FUCK!" Stiles whimpered.

"What about this?"

Mr. Hale licked over Stiles' neck, pressing his lips down into a kiss as he slowly began to suck on Stiles' neck. He could feel Stiles' moans vibrating through his throat. Sucking harder he began to draw blood from the young boys neck, leaving a harsh mark that was going to bruise badly.

"Oh, god! Holy fuck Mr. Hale. I'm cumming, I can't take it any longer!!" Stiles wailed.

"Cum for me Stilinski. I'm cumming too." Mr. Hale pleaded.

"Oh. Oh god. Fuck."

Stiles' cum squirted out all over himself, the desk and Mr. Hale's hand. His whole body was shaking with pleasure as he released the last few squirts he had in him. Ramming his cock hard and deep into a shaking Stiles, Mr. Hale shot his load inside of him. Moaning loudly as the boy tightened his hole around him. Pulling out, he let his student lay back on the desk and the pair of them regained their natural breathing pattern.

"Oh god." Stiles panted. "That was so good Mr. Hale."

"Derek" Mr. Hale smiled. "My name is Derek."

"Derek? I like it."

"Was that a lesson well taught Stiles? Are you going to be a good boy and listen to me from now on?"

"Of course I am Sir, I will never forget this lesson."

Derek smirked as he pulled on his clothes after cleaning himself up. Of course Stiles wouldn't forget his lesson.

"I will see you in lesson tomorrow then Mr. Stilinski." Derek grinned.

"See you there...Derek" Stiles winked before exiting the classroom.

 ***

"So, how was detention last night?" Scott asked Stiles the following morning as they made their way into Mr. Hale's lesson.

"I learned my lesson. He kept me behind for over an hour. I am never talking in this lesson again unless I am given permission!" Stiles said.

The best friends laughed as they took their usual seats in the classroom. Mr. Hale was writing down some notes on the board.

"Okay class," He spoke, "Please open your books to page ninety two."

As everyone did as they were told, Stiles was pulling apart his eraser. Getting his aim correctly he threw a large piece at Mr. Hale, hitting directly at the nape of his neck.

"Oops." Stiles smirked as Mr. Hale turned to look in his direction.

Without being too obvious Mr. Hale bit his lip in pleasure.

"Mr. Stilinski. I thought you had learned your lesson from last nights detention but it appears that you have other behavioural problems that need solving. See me again after school, you have another detention."

"See you there Sir."


End file.
